Exterminador
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando surgieron problemas en la sala común de Slytherin, Walden Macnair tomó las riendas de la situación. Escrito para el reto especial "Primeras veces" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**EXTERMINADOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto especial __**"Primeras veces"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Me ha tocado en suerte escribir sobre Walden Macnair. ¡Allá voy!_

* * *

><p>A Walden Macnair no le gustaban las pociones. Nunca había tenido paciencia para realizar trabajos meticulosos y esa asignatura se le daba fatal. Esperaba poder aprobarla para poder abandonar Hogwarts de una buena vez, pero no le resultaba fácil en absoluto.<p>

Esa noche estaba sentado junto a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, concentrado en el libro de texto. La parte teórica la llevaba más o menos bien, pero en la práctica era un desastre. Se empeñaba en memorizar las instrucciones de todas las pociones y cuando llegaba la hora de la verdad, todo solía terminar en desastre.

Escuchó un grito procedente de los dormitorios de las chicas, pero no le dio importancia. En su humilde opinión, las mujeres eran criaturas de lo más extrañas y acostumbraban a gozar del ancestral arte de gritar. Incluso las brujas de Slytherin, que supuestamente gozaban de unos modales y educación superiores al del resto de féminas.

El segundo grito le resultó un poco más molesto, pero aún pudo seguir a lo suyo. Repasó mentalmente el número de vueltas que había que agitar ese último mejunje que aprendieron en clase y sonrió al comprender que ya lo tenía. Walden no era mal estudiante. Era perfectamente normal que una asignatura en concreto se le atascara un poco, pero estaba seguro de que la aprobaría. ¡Menudo era él cuando se proponía algo!

Los gritos que vinieron después no los pudo obviar, principalmente porque cada vez sonaban más cercanos. Tanto que media docena de chicas gritonas entraron en tromba a la sala común, desconcentrándole por completo. Walden gruñó, cerró el libro con cuidado y observó con incredulidad cómo las chicas se subían a los sillones, evidentemente histéricas.

No le gustaba el histerismo. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de gente que controlaba al máximo sus emociones y consideraba ese comportamiento de lo más inadecuado. Y además le habían interrumpido, lo cual le enfadaba bastante. Sin importarle un pimiento que las niñas, porque las gritonas eran niñas de segundo año, parecieran bastante asustadas, se acercó a ellas, puso los brazos en jarra y habló con gravedad.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa, mocosas? Algunos intentamos estudiar y no tenemos por qué aguantar este escándalo.

—Nosotras… —Balbuceó una.

—Es que… —Añadió otra.

—¡Una rata! ¡En nuestra habitación!

Al fin alguien hablaba con sensatez. A Walden le gustó saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tanto el motivo de tanto alboroto. Alzando las cejas, pareció más enfadado aún que antes.

—¿Y por eso os ponéis a gritar como si no fueseis un puñado de Hufflepuffs tontas? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Las niñas parecieron avergonzadas un instante, pero una de ellas reunió el valor para encararle.

—¡Es muy grande! Tiene unos dientes puntiagudos que…

—¡Es una rata, niña! ¡Una rata! Tendré que ocuparme de ella.

Walden se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas. En teoría no debería poder entrar allí, pero siete años en Hogwarts le habían dotado de cierta experiencia en esos menesteres. Tomando las debidas precauciones, se adentró en un terreno supuestamente prohibido y llegó al cuarto de las niñas de segundo.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Las asustadizas chiquillas habían estado corriendo de un lado para otro y no les había preocupado dejarlo todo tirado y desordenado. Walden se dijo que tal vez la rata ya no estaba por allí, pero de todas formas cerró la puerta como precaución. A continuación, se paró en mitad de la habitación y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Durante un par de minutos escrutó concienzudamente el cuarto, sin obtener resultados positivos. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio algo moviéndose debajo de una de las camas. Sonrió con malicia.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás, repugnante bicharraco!

Walden reconocía que no tenía ningún plan. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Atrapar a la rata y soltarla en el bosque? Eso sería realmente trabajoso y él tenía mucho que estudiar. ¿Exterminarla? Lo único que había matado hasta ese momento era algún insecto, pero un animal tan grande no. Tal vez pudiera resultar desagradable o inadecuado, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

Pese a su falta de experiencia, logró coger al bicho sin necesidad de malgastar mucho tiempo en su persecución. La agarró por el rabo y observó cómo se retorcía en el aire. ¿Cómo ejecutarla? ¿Tirándola contra el suelo? ¿Rajándole el vientre? ¿Torciéndole el cuello? Esa última opción parecía la menos sangrienta y así lo hizo.

Agarró la cabeza de la rata y la retorció hasta que el bicho quedó inerte entre sus manos. Walden se sintió raro un segundo. Poderoso. Mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Darse cuenta de que tenías en tus manos la vida de otro ser era como recibir una descarga de energía y se dijo que tenía que repetirlo. Era algo grandioso.

Por desgracia, el subidón no le duró demasiado. Pronto se sintió hastiado y recordó los deberes de pociones. Tiró la rata al suelo y se marchó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Una vez en la sala común, les dedicó una sonrisa a las niñas.

—La rata ya no es un problema.

Ellas parecieron aliviadas. Walden las vio marchar de regreso al dormitorio y se rió cuando, instantes después, volvieron a gritar. Pobres idiotas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


End file.
